In seats for vehicles such as an airplane, ship and rolling stock, except for the seats in the first class or business class passenger cabins, such armrests as to be fixed on the side portions of the seats have been generally used. Further, in the first class seat having a wide seat pitch, a wheelchair is accessible to the front of the seat, so that a disabled person can relatively easily move on the seat from the front of the seat and sit on the seat; however, in the economy class or business class seat, the seat pitch is narrow and thereby the wheelchair cannot be moved to be close to the front of the seat, so that the disabled person must sit on or separate from the seat while leaving the wheelchair on the walkway side of the seat, which causes a problem that the armrest obstructs the sitting or separating action on or from the seat. To cope with this problem, there has been proposed a vehicular seat having the so-called jumping type armrest capable of vertically turning the front side of the armrest for allowing a disabled person to sit on or separate from the seat therethrough. However, in this construction, even when a stay for supporting the front side of the armrest is provided, the strength or the supporting force of the armrest in the normal service is weak, to thus lower the reliability and durability.
For seats disposed at the front row of an airplane even in the first class, or for seats in the business class, the so-called armrest with a wing capable of containing a table in a wing constituting the armrest is used. Further, in seats for the first class, all the seats include armrests with wings capable of containing tables in the wings. Even forthe seat having the above armrest with a wing, there has been required such a structure that the armrest can be shifted from the side end portion of the seat for allowing a disabled person to easily sit on or separate from the seat from the walkway side.
Taking the above problem into consideration, the present invention has been made, and its object is to provide a vehicular seat wherein, even for an armrest with a wing capable of containing a table in a wing, the armrest can be shifted from the side end portion of the seat for all owing a disabled person to easily sit on or separate from the seat.